


Bonding by Binding

by Luna_Mel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Angst, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Bonding, Multi, No descriptive smut, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Mel/pseuds/Luna_Mel
Summary: Due to Ron's inability to listen in class and his need for revenge, Harry was involved in a potions mishap with Malfoy and Snape changing his life forever. Being bonded unexpectedly was a surprise but was it for the better? Now Harry has to adjust to a whole new life and he's trying hard not to fail under the pressure brought to him by his new mates and new responsibilities.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 157
Kudos: 946





	1. Ron is an idiot...

**Author's Note:**

> _'thoughts'_  
*Flashbacks*  
"Speach"  
~parseltongue~

Harry, a short young man with black hair and green emerald eyes, Ron, a tall red headed boy with freckles all over his face, and Hermione, a young lady with bushy hair and clever eyes, were waiting for their double potions class to start and the door to open. Leaning against the wall they were arguing about a prank Ron wanted to pull on Malfoy for revenge. While still keeping their voices as down as possible not be overheard they kept disagreeing.  
“Harry, he does it to you all the time, it’s our turn to drop random stuff in his potion.” Ron was having trouble keeping his voice low as he turned red from frustration, he just couldn’t understand why it was a bad idea. In his mind, this was the perfect revenge for the insults Malfoy was throwing them constantly. The idea of getting Malfoy to fail a potion, which he has never done yet, was his favorite revenge plan. Ron thought he could get away with it, because no one would guess he did anything, if anything Harry would be blamed but with the amount of detention Harry is getting because of Umbridge he didn’t think Harry would mind.  
“Malfoy knows potions better than us and doing this would make us no better than he is!” Harry was getting annoyed, he understood where Ron was coming from, Malfoy has been more of an annoying git than usual thanks to the Inquisitorial Squad, but he had a bad feeling about doing this and he always trusted that feeling.  
Hermione was nodding along with Harry but ever since she started noticing her crush on Ron this year she didn’t want to end up on his wrong side by saying anything against him.  
“Exactly! He’ll have an easier time fixing his stupid potion anyways so…”  
Harry shut him up by elbowing him when he noticed Malfoy and his gang were close by. Draco Malfoy, a blond knockout with blue-grey eyes, had Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, both bulky boys, behind him as usual, then there was Pansy Parkinson, short brown hair and observant brown eyes and Blaise Zabini, a decent heighted boy with black hair and eyes just as dark, just behind them, being followed by Theodore Knott, a brown haired man with kind blue eyes and Daphne Greengrass, a blond with long hair and bright blue eyes. The Slytherins arriving meant the classroom would open soon and Harry didn’t want Ron to get in trouble before class even started.  
“Just forget it Ron.”  
And with that the door opened and Professor Snape, with hair looking a little greasy due to potions and black eyes, was at the entrance staring them all down.  
“What are you all waiting for? Find your seat!” He said sounding impatient as usual.  
Ron went in right after the Slytherins and found a seat diagonal to Malfoy. He made sure he was at the right place to be able to spell anything he wants into the cauldron while not being seen by anyone else. Harry sighed and just sat beside him, Hermione sitting with Neville behind them.  
“Today we will be brewing one of the most challenging potions that may show up in your OWLS. It is the Binding Potion and when it is applied to any object it permanently glues them together, sometimes in unexpected ways. Can anyone tell me what the dangers are with this potion?”  
Hermione raised her hand right away, Snape looked around hoping someone else would have an answer but eventually nodded at her to reply.  
“The binding is permanent and if a person gets dosed with it odd things have been known to happen, for example there was a wizard who drank a vial thinking it was a calming draught and when he started to sweat, whichever piece of clothing that touched his sweat permanently glued to his body.”  
“Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor.” Snape looked angry he had to give points but realized it was a good answer. “Now what is the main ingredient that causes the binding? Mr. Malfoy?”  
Malfoy smirked and answered with a superior voice.  
“Leech Juice, sir. It uses the leech anti-coagulant and reverses the effects, but if too much is used the potion can become uncontrollable and may even explode causing other outcomes depending on the stage of the potion.”  
Harry was listening carefully knowing that this could be on his OWLS this year; meanwhile Ron was daydreaming about the next quidditch match against Hufflepuff.  
“Correct, 10 points to Slytherin. Leech Juice on its own will not do much in potions but the combination with other ingredients can make it poisonous and potent. Now…” And on went Professor Snape on the making of the Binding Potion, the uses and the dangers of misusing it. Everyone was busy writing down everything he was saying, except Ron who was now daydreaming about beating Malfoy to a pulp. After thirty minutes of him speaking about the potion Snape finally told everyone to get their ingredients and start making it. Half of the class got up to get to the cupboard first wanting first pick, Harry among them, while the other half started preparing the cauldron for brewing.

Once everything was settled and the potion making was on the way Ron started whispering to Harry once more about his incredible revenge idea.  
“Harry, come on! It would be so easy! Just tell me when Snape is busy elsewhere and I’ll do the rest, c’mon just say you’ll help!”  
Harry gave him a glare and shook his head; he was busy slowly adding some Lovage leaves to the semi boiling, yellow colored potion before moving to the next step with the leech juice. He could already tell he was a few steps behind from most everyone else thanks to Ron’s laziness. So he just continued to ignore what Ron was saying and trying to do the potion the best he could on his own.  
“For once it looks like a passable potion Mr. Potter; maybe it was not you who ruined every other potion you made but your partner. Mr. Weasley, fifteen points from Gryffindor for your lack of concentration and fifteen for your lack of participation.” Snape sneered before leaving to go talk to Malfoy about his perfectly perfect potion.  
“Greasy Git… I’m doing it with or without you Harry.”  
And before Harry had time to reply he noticed Ron levitating a leech that was semi juiced and dropping it in Malfoy’s potion. Harry reacted without thinking and ran towards Malfoy, he jumped in front of him, startling Malfoy to try and push him out of his way, Harry just pushed right back.  
“Potter, what are you doing? Move!”  
The next thing they knew the potion exploded all over Harry’s left side and partially on Malfoy and even Snape got some on his hands. The only thing he could feel was intense burning on and under his skin and he could hear someone yelling his name but it seemed to come from so far away. Black spots started to cloud his eyes and he was starting to feel sluggish and heavy. He could feel Malfoy slowly bringing him down with him.  
“I… Wha?..”  
And with that Harry passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time reader, first time writer, would appreciate all comments!


	2. The news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'thoughts'_  
*Flashbacks*  
"Speach"  
~parseltongue~

Slowly Harry started to become aware. Everything felt heavy, even his hair had a heavy feeling. He could hear mumbles around him but had trouble focusing on what was said. There was an ache inside him that was pulsing, but otherwise he didn’t feel any pain. He tried to remember what had happened. ‘_Quidditch accident maybe? No, I don’t feel the soreness I usually do from that… I think I was in potions…_’ and then everything came back. He finally opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

“Get back down Mr. Potter, I’m not finished with you.”

Harry looked aside and saw Madame Pomfrey give a potion to Malfoy, who looked like he woke up a while ago as he seemed less confused than Harry felt. Harry still tried to sit up to check on Malfoy, feeling guilty he couldn’t get to him on time; when he noticed some small red scarring on Malfoy’s once spotless face. He never noticed that he had burns all over his own left side. The pain didn’t hit him until he went to stand up; then his chest started to stretch and he whimpered.

“Sit down Potter before I tie you to the bed; you are injured and the rest of us are in no shape to satisfy your every whims.” Snape practically barked out at him. He was stressed and angry and his anger was being directed to the closest person he could think of.

Harry sat back down and leaned back against the pillows on the bed. He grabbed his glasses from the side table and winced when it touched the left side of his head. Then he finally investigated his left arm and left side of his chest. It seemed like he healed quite a bit thanks to Madame Pomfrey, but the skin was still raw and red and very sore looking. He touched his face and could feel that it probably looked the same as the rest of him. Then the pain started up.

“How… How long have we been here?”

Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain knowing Madame Pomfrey will bring him something for it shortly.

“How much pain are you in Mr. Potter?”  
Madame Pomfrey asked him, keeping an eye on his face as she was used to Harry lying about the pain in order to reassure everyone else. When she asks for pain from 1 to 10, a broken arm would lead to a 5 when others would say at least 8. She knew there was more to him than it seemed but Dumbledore denied her access to his full history or to exam him after holidays. She always worried that one day he would give up on any help that she could give because he would know that she hasn’t done everything she could for him.

“More than a broken arm but less than the basilisk venom?” Harry was never sure how to rate his pain as he has a higher threshold than most, so he uses examples and lets Pomfrey figure out where that would range.

She hummed then turned to her potion cabinet and brought back a few of potions for him to take. She made sure he took all of them as sometimes he denied the need for certain ones, but this time he didn’t give any resistance, knowing that he probably needed the 2 pain potions and the calming draught as he could still feel that non physical ache in his chest.

“You have been asleep for 3 days, the salve for the burns has been working wonders but you may still scar due to the fact it was a very volatile potion that caused them. There will be other side effects from the potion Mr. Potter, some we are aware of but others might surprise us.” She turned to Snape and asked “Do you want to explain to him or do you want me to? You explained it nicely to Mr. Malfoy yesterday and this does involve the three of you.”

Harry started to take deep breathes to stop his panic attack. ‘_Side effects? And Malfoy and Snape are involved? What’s going on?_’

Snape looked at Harry and sighed knowing he would have to tell the bane of his existence all about their new lives, he just knew there would be a major tantrum from the Gryffindor, unlike Draco who took it hard but just talked it through with all his questions. This would not be as easy as he never liked Potter, but he knew it must be done.

“I have it under control Poppy, thank you. If you are done with his treatment for now I’d appreciate some privacy for this.”

Professor Snape stood up and moved around so he was in the seat between Harry and Malfoy, making Harry even more nervous as it seemed that the professor was ready to manhandle him if he reacted badly to whatever these side effects are.

“Call me if you need me for anything boys, I’ll just be in my office.”

And with that Madame Pomfrey left Harry alone with a professor who hates him and his school rival, he physically shrunk down on himself. At least the pain was no longer in the way, he could think past that a lot easier, now if only his anxiety would also diminish. Harry was so busy thinking through his anxious thoughts that he never heard the professor trying to get his attention.

“Potter… Mr. Potter!”  
“Wha? Oh, sorry sir, I was trying to calm myself down before hearing any more news.”  
Snape didn’t look happy and in fact looked like he didn’t believe a word that Harry said. He had this look like he thought that Harry was just purposely ignoring him now that Madame Pomfrey was no longer around.

“Be that as it may, I have to tell you what the side effects we have discovered are so far. You will not like what I have to say but you will stay quiet and stay seated until I am finished. Then you may ask any questions related to this situation you may have, but you are not to leave this bed any time soon. Is this understood? If you try to leave I will tie you to the bed.”  
Snape was completely serious about this too, Harry could tell. Now he was getting really worried that this would be worse news than he originally thought.

“Yes sir. Can you just tell me one thing? Am I going to die?”

“No Potter, you are not dying at this moment but you may feel like that would have been better.”  
Harry was shocked, what could be worse than dying? He started to hyperventilate a little and worked hard to get his breathing under control. The Calming Draught did not appear to be working any longer. Snape got up and got another dose and forced it down Harry’s throat.

“Calm down Potter, wait until you hear what I have to say before you panic yourself to pass out.”

He sat back down and waited while Harry got his breathing under control again and then started to explain what the main side effects they’ve noticed are.

“As you are aware, the leech juice reacts strongly to this potion when not given in the right dosage, and the amount that Weasley” He sneered Ron’s name so harshly Harry cringed; “dosed the potion with was quite a bit too much. Unfortunately for us, it caused a lot of permanent issues, including the scars you will be stuck with. The main concern is what it did to us three as a whole.”  
He paused to think of how to say it so the Gryffindor would understand.

“Do you know what a bonding is?” At Harry’s paling face he figured that Harry had an idea if not knew what he was talking about. “Right, well, the Binding agent decided to bind us in a way that is not physical, unlike its usual ways where there’s a physical component to the binding. For us, it decided to bind us by bonding the three of us together, with a permanent bond. As you are certainly aware a bond is like a marriage but made with magic, it is usually done with a ritual and spoken promises but since this one was done accidentally we are not one hundred percent sure what it may entail. Most bonds demand certain fidelity; definitely there will be no sex with any others, it may even deny us from certain touches, like a hug or a kiss on the cheek, we are unaware of how far this bond is tied at this moment.

The biggest thing with this bond is that the potion itself decided on which role we will be playing in our tri-bond. I am the alpha, which means that you both defer to me in and out of the bedroom, Draco is our beta, he is in the middle, which means you defer to him, but from what we can tell it is mostly in the bedroom as I am in charge of you both outside of it. You, Mr. Potter, are the omega, which may sound like you are in the bottom of the chain but you will be in charge of carrying any children we may want and of their care as well. This will be the hardest part for you to follow, as I know you are used to doing whatever you please, but due to me being Alpha you **_will_** obey my commands. The rest of our bond we will learn as we go, we may end up feeling each others’ feelings or other side effects may appear but for now we have not seen much other than our positions.

The amount of potion we have in our system may also cause issues further down the line, somehow you got some in your blood stream while Malfoy swallowed some and I only got some on my skin. We are unsure what these issues will be so keep aware of yourself and let me or Madame Pomfrey know.

Now, do you have any questions?”

Harry looked at Snape with tears in his eyes, trying hard not to let them drop. The words omega and bond kept repeating in his mind over and over. He had to cough to get his dry throat working.

“What... I mean… How do you know this is permanent?”

Harry was trying to keep his mind on questions he has and not on how much his life will change due to one of his best friends.

“Were you not listening in class Mr. Potter? Miss Granger explained how the binding is permanent when it comes to this potion. She even mentioned how having been dosed can cause unexpected results.”  
“Right. I forgot about that. And you are sure I’m the omega? Does this mean I can’t have a job or friends or anything?”  
Snape sneered at him as if he was being purposely stupid.

“We are not going to be your money makers, Mr. Potter, we still expect you to care for yourself and if getting a job is what you need to do that then that is what you will do, as for friends, we are not keeping you prisoner, you may still keep your friends, even if it is one of their faults that we are even discussing this. The only time that this will become a concern is if we decide on having children.”

Harry sighed a little, thinking his dream of a family is now ruined. He knew that men could become pregnant but it was still a rare occurrence and he didn’t even know if he was gay so it never really concerned him. ‘_Guess I have to be gay now, my bond mates are 2 males and there’s no stopping it._’

“Any other questions at this time Mr. Potter? If not I have to go brew some more salve for you and Mr. Malfoy.”

Harry shook his head; unsure about what else could be a problem, but knowing in his gut that this is just the start of things. He was just about to ask another question when Snape decided he had enough and left the infirmary. That’s when Harry noticed that Malfoy was awake and had been listening the whole time.

“Malfoy, do you know if this changes anything while we’re at Hogwarts or summer vacation or anything?”  
Malfoy shrugged.

“As far as I know it doesn’t, but we aren’t sure of all the side effects now are we?”

Harry cringed at the hate he could still hear in his bondmate's voice. He grew up in a loveless household and always hoped that one day he’d find his own family and make sure it was filled with love. He supposed he just wasn’t meant to have that.

“Right… Thanks...”  
Harry turned around and tried to stop himself from crying. ‘_Snape was right. This is worse than dying._’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always appreciate any comments!


	3. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'thoughts'_  
*Flashbacks*  
"Speach"  
~parseltongue~

Malfoy spent another full day in bed before he was allowed to get up and walk around. His scarring was minimal and barely noticeable unless you knew what to look for; it only looked like a silver tear by his right eye. His most severe injury was his right shoulder from when he and Harry fell from the explosion, but that was now healed completely. Harry on the other hand still had burns all over his left side of his face, arm and chest. It was slowly getting better but was still red and raw looking and still hurt when he moved in certain ways. Malfoy made sure Harry knew that he was healed and how he looked almost good as new and how he was able to finally leave.

“I feel sorry for you Potter, you look awful and you’re still stuck here, and no one has visited you since you woke up. Seems like the golden trio isn’t so golden is it?”

Harry tried not to think of that, of how Ron and Hermione never came to see him, or how this was Ron’s fault but he never apologized.

“Now, I finally get to leave your scarface behind and see how Severus is doing with all the potions we’ve been using. Have a nice lonesome time Potter.”  
With that Malfoy go up and left the hospital wing, leaving Harry behind with tears falling from his eyes, feeling even more alone than before.

“Alright, Mr. Potter, time for more salve.”

Madame Pomfrey showed up from her office with the jar of burn salve she’s been applying to his burns every four to six hours. He automatically laid flat on his back and handed her his left arm, being so used to this routine that he even does it in his sleep. He still had tears in his eyes but they stopped falling.

Slowly a numbing pain started in his chest, like something was being pulled from him, or he was missing something. He couldn’t understand the pain but it was slowly getting worse.

“Madame Pomfrey, something is wrong. I feel something in my chest; it’s really starting to hurt.”  
After a few minutes the pain was even worse and he tried to curl into himself to make it better but nothing was helping, he was crying in pain and Madame Pomfrey couldn’t figure out what was happening. All she knew was that it must be really painful for Harry to be reacting this way.

“Harry, I don’t understand what is going on. All my spells say that everything is fine except for your burns. It’s not registering anything else wrong.”  
She was starting to really worry as the pain seemed to be getting worse, she decided maybe Severus would notice if it was a dark spell or something that caused this so she went to her office to floo him.

Harry was now crying and sobbing due to the pain but a second later the pain just disappeared. He laid back flat on his back and tried to catch his breath. Snape walked up to him and sneered.

“Faking it for attention Mr. Potter? How typical. You are just lucky that none of the potions I was working on, for you by the way, were in a crucial stage. Now stop your attention seeking and be good for Madame Pomfrey or I will deal with you as I see fit.”  
With another disgusted look toward Harry he turned around making his robes snap behind him and left the infirmary. Harry shrunk into himself confused with what happened and feeling even worse now that his dominant bondmate doesn’t believe him.

“What happened? I’ve never known you to fake injury before Mr. Potter.”

Pomfrey looked disappointed, as if she wasn’t sure if she should believe him or not. Harry looked down, he didn’t understand what happened, the pain just vanished and he couldn’t explain it.

“I don’t know Madame Pomfrey. It was like this pain of something pulling out of me or something missing and then the pain just stopped. I never felt anything like this before. Wait. Oh no, it’s coming back. Madame Pomfrey it’s happening again.”  
Harry was really getting worried, what if they didn’t believe him. What if this pain was going to come and go forever and he had no way to deal with it. He started to cry out in pain again. It was almost worse than before, the pulling feeling felt like something inside him was getting stretched further and further away. The pain was getting so strong he started having trouble catching his breath.

“Calm down Mr. Potter, just breathe, we’ll figure this out. I’ll get Severus again. This is just out of my depth.”  
Just as she got to the floo and called Snape over Harry screamed in pain and passed out. Snape showed up once again, even angrier than last time, but when he saw Harry passed out and sighing in relief, he started feeling confused about the problem.

“What happened this time?”  
“Severus it’s the strangest thing. He says the feeling is of something pulling out of him he screamed right when I flooed you and passed out from the pain. I’ve never seen anything like it.”  
Snape ran some tests, as a potion master he also needed to have the basics of healing, but as a dark arts specialist he knew more than most about curses and such. The results of all his tests were in the negatives. He couldn’t see any reason for this supposed pain the boy is in.

“There is nothing there. I see nothing at all that may explain this imaginary pain Potter is apparently feeling. And you’re sure he wasn’t faking it?”  
Snape was starting to feel confused about the boy, he was sweating as if he was in pain and he obviously fainted from it, but it didn’t make any sense as to why this was happening.

“He fainted Severus, people don’t faint from imaginary pain.”

Snape nodded agreeing with that statement. Unfortunately he also knew that without any results there was nothing they could do, especially if the pain came and went in such short bursts.

“If it happens again call me right away, maybe it’s a type of allergy or something he’s reacting to from the salve. I’ll take a deep look at the ingredients and see if any of them could cause this type of pain.”  
And with that Snape left once again, leaving Harry passed out on the bed and Pomfrey feeling a little lost on how to help the poor boy.

Snape returned to his potions room to see Draco finishing up a pepper up potion and bottling it.

“What happened this time? Another fake out by Scarface Potter?”

Malfoy sneered out when he noticed Snape coming back in. Snape went straight to his potions books to look up every ingredient and their properties from the salve he had been making. He sat on his couch and opened his books at the right page regarding the salve.

“Apparently he is not faking. He even fainted from the pain this time, but once I arrived the pain was gone like it never existed. If I didn’t know any better I’d say I was... Oh crap!”

And all of a sudden he dropped his book and ran to the door leaving Malfoy confused and alone in the room. Malfoy got up and followed Snape towards the infirmary.

Just as Harry was screaming in pain again and Madame Pomfrey was going to floo Snape, the doors burst open. Two things happened, Harry quieted down right away and Madame Pomfrey dropped the floo powder to the floor.

“Severus! You scared me! I was just going to floo…”  
She stopped talking because of the view in front of her; Severus was sitting on Harry’s bed and holding his hand.

“What?”  
Harry was slowly waking up; Snape looked at him and sighed in relief.

“It’s the bond. It is forcing him to be around one of his dominants. That is why the pain would leave as soon as I showed up and why it started when Mr. Malfoy left the room. Mr. Potter, can you hear me?”

Madame Pomfrey had her hand over her mouth in shock. It explained everything. Harry slowly nodded showing he heard what Professor Snape said.

“We’ll make sure that either Draco or I are nearby and hopefully with time you will be able to distance yourself from us. But for now you will stay in my rooms and share classes with Draco so as to stop the pain from coming back.”  
He let Harry’s hand go and went towards the floo to call Malfoy over. Pomfrey was the only one who noticed the tears in Harry’s eyes as he processed what was just said.

Malfoy barged in the room before Snape could even pick up some flood powder from the floor.

“Severus, was Scarface faking again? Seriously, Potter, don’t you have better things to do than annoy everyone around you?”

Harry just turned away from Malfoy as he didn’t want to show him just how bad he was getting to him.

_‘Alone with Snape or Malfoy, not even allowed to have class with my friends or sleep in my dorm…’_

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He still hadn’t seen Ron or Hermione or anyone else from Gryffindor.  
“Ma..Madame Pomfrey. Have Ron and Hermione tried to come see me yet?”  
Pomfrey nodded and told him the upsetting news.

“They were here when we found out about the bond. We explained to them what it means knowing you’d need their support. But, Mr. Potter, Harry, they didn’t take it quite like we expected. They blamed you for being ‘stuck with Slytherins’ and called you a ‘traitor to Gryffindors’ and left. I’m sorry Harry, maybe give them time to get their heads around the facts and hopefully they’ll be back with you soon.”

Harry just started to cry, he finally broke down. It felt like the end for him, he lost everything and everyone and now he was truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I love all comments!!!


	4. Making Peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'thoughts'_  
*Flashbacks*  
"Speach"  
~parseltongue~

The next couple of days Harry woke up feeling numb. His body, his emotions, everything was just numb. He wasn’t sure what to do next or how to fix things. Wasn’t even sure if he wanted to even try to fix anything, he was just so tired of being the one to reach out and forgive all the time. He remembered last year, Ron and Hermione both didn’t believe him about his not entering the triwizard tournament; they both turned their back on him calling him a traitor and a liar. Then there was second year when they both feared him when they found out about his being able to speak parseltongue. Every time he seemed to need them most they would turn on him and he was so very tired of it, but he always made up with them when they came back because they were his first and only friends; he didn’t know how to make new ones. He remembered how he forgave them last year:

  
* Harry had just defeated the dragon and was waiting his turn to be healed by Madame Pomfrey when all of a sudden he was engulfed by a hug full of brown bushy hair.

“Oh Harry I was so worried! I thought for sure the dragon was going to get you.”  
He could hear Hermione say in his ear as he was trying not to suffocate from her hair. He finally managed to push her off and gave her a confused look.

“Blimey Harry, you flew like a pro! I bet Krum was seething when he saw you, probably wished he thought of out flying a dragon! I mean, mate, really, you better fly like that next year when we have quidditch again!”  
Harry was very confused. Both Ron and Hermione stopped speaking to him when his name was called, saying he was a cheat and a traitor and that he should have told them how he did it, even when he told them he never put his name in. None of this made sense to him, how could they just pretend they never betrayed him.

“Why are you guys here? I thought I was a ‘no good liar who couldn’t tell the truth even if it saved my best friend’s life’ oh wait, then you said I had no friends and it’s no wonder I didn’t bother with the truth…”

He still couldn’t believe that after 3 years of friendship they would say something like that to him.

“Oh, Harry, we didn’t mean it! We were just confused because everyone thought you put your name in the goblet and even the professors seemed so sure about it and you know how I get about rules, I thought you were just looking to break more of them after everything Sirius said your dad was like…”  
Harry glared at her.

“C’mon mate, you know we didn’t mean any of that. Besides, you need us to help you figure out who put your name in because I recon they want to do you in!”  
Harry was tired of fighting and even if their apologies were crap he missed having people in his corner, so he just shrugged and let it go.*

This time though, this time he would give them one chance when he spoke to them and if they couldn’t accept that he had no control over what happened then that was it, he was done with them. Hopefully they have calmed down enough to speak to him soon; he needed company other than Malfoy, as that has been pure torture so far.

“Oi, Scarface! Since I’m stuck here with you and I’ve done all my homework I need you to entertain me. Do something.”

Malfoy hasn’t stopped pestering him since he found out he couldn’t leave Harry alone in the infirmary, at first it wasn’t so bad as they both used the time to catch up on homework but the longer Harry was stuck in bed, the worse Malfoy was getting.

“Sorry Malfoy, what do you want me to do?”  
Harry has just been going along with whatever Malfoy asked of him, it was less painful – considering the stinging hexes Malfoy would send – than ignoring him.

“Tell me all about your adventures, I’ve heard too many rumors for them not to have some truth and I’d like to know the actual facts about what you golden trio have been up to these last years.”  
And so Harry entertained Malfoy by telling him about his so called school adventures. He started with first year, and when he explained about Quirrell dying Draco was so shocked he spit out some water he was drinking.  
“You killed the Dark Lord’s host by touching his face?! You murdered someone at the age of 11? No wonder you were so messed up after that…”  
Harry could just nod and agree, it was the truth after all, he may not have meant to kill anyone but in the end that is what happened.

Second year was harder for both of them, for Harry to talk about and for Malfoy to believe.

“What do you mean you snuck into our common room using polyjuice? How big was this so called basilisk? You, a twelve year old boy, killed it with a sword, never having used a sword before in his life? Are you sure you weren’t just drugged to believe all this happened?”  
Harry had to promise to show him the chamber of secrets just to get him to accept that this was all the truth. Malfoy just stated he wouldn’t believe it until he saw the chamber and they left it at that.

When it came to his third year, a confusing time of time travel and godfathers and werewolves, Harry tried to keep his story as accurate as possible. Luckily, Malfoy knew most of this thanks to Snape and didn’t require Harry to confirm any of it.

Fourth year was another easy one, Harry explained what happened during the tournament parts the spectators couldn’t see and then explained about how the Dark Lord came back and his torture and Cedric’s death… It was easy in the way that it was quick to tell, but Harry still choked up a bit when he got to Cedric’s fate and the pain he felt due to Voldemort’s torture.

“You were able to fight off the Dark Lord’s imperius curse? How many times did he crucio you? How are you still alive Potter?”  
“A lot of luck? I honestly couldn’t tell you. Every year there’s something and every year I come out worse for it but luckily enough I come out alive. This year I have Umbridge now this bond of ours to deal with… Who knows how I’ll be at the end of the year considering we’re only in October...”

It was the most feelings Harry had felt since the accident and he was somewhat glad for Draco and his distraction. But now that the story was over he started to feel numb some more. Draco on the other hand had a lot to think through, he never knew how much Harry was going through every year and he started to feel a little bad for how he treated him all these years. Draco just thought Harry had it easy and that everyone treated him like he was special and now he realized just how wrong he was. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Harry on the other hand decided he really needed to speak to Ron and Hermione and so wrote them a letter.

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I heard that the news of my new situation didn’t go well. I was hoping you would come talk to me while I’m still stuck in the infirmary. Especially since there is much I need to tell you about this bond I’m stuck in. At the moment I have to have Malfoy or Snape nearby or I get this extreme pain in my chest. We all hope that this is temporary and that the bond will settle enough for me to be on my own soon, but so far they have to stay within shouting distance.

I miss you both, please come see me.

Harry.

He gave that to Madame Pomfrey to send and hoped for the best. Then he started thinking about his past and what he did tell Draco. He realized that during his recollection he did seem to notice the boys more than the girls. He wasn’t sure if it was just an age thing at first but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it wasn’t Cho he was really looking at, but Cedric. And that this year, so far, he was noticing Seamus’ arse more than Lavender’s. So he thought it out.

‘_I did notice that Malfoy has flawless skin and that the new scar just adds to his complexion instead of taking anything away. And I always thought that he was good looking, even when my hormones weren’t an issue… Oh Merlin. I really am gay and I might like Malfoy..._’

And just as he realized that he felt his face heat up and knew he was beet red. Well this was new. At least part of his bond will now be easier to deal with if he really had feelings for Malfoy. He had to admit that he wasn’t being too much of a prat at this moment and he did seem nice when he spoke of his so-called adventures.

The doors opened and Ron and Hermione marched together to Harry’s bed.

“What do you want Potter? We have better things to do than to spend time with Slytherin’s new playmate.”  
Ron already seemed ready for an argument and didn’t seem to want to listen. Hermione on the other hand took a step forward and gave Ron a look.

“Quiet Ron, we agreed to hear him out. Just because he’s stuck being Malfoy and Professor Snape’s sub doesn’t mean that he won’t fight it tooth and nail and figure out a way to maintain a real relationship with a girl.”  
Harry was shocked. They really did have problems with something he had no control over, and Hermione seemed to be against the idea he might be gay. Unfortunately for her, he just came to the conclusion that he was gay and this bond wouldn’t have changed that.

“Seriously? Ron, this is your fault! You had to sabotage a volatile potion for revenge even though we told you it was a bad idea! And Hermione, even if I wasn’t in this bond I’d still be gay, I just realized it myself but it wouldn’t have changed that at all. And of course I wasn’t happy that I’m bonded with two people who hate me, but there is literally nothing I can do! Having them more than 2 kilometers away causes me intense pain, I have to be physically close to them, but that doesn’t mean emotionally I am attached, which just makes this bond even worse. I was counting on you two to stick by me this time and actually be my friends!”  
During his tirade Ron and Hermione both got redder and redder as if holding in their emotions, but they finally couldn’t any longer.

“Gay! You can’t be gay! You wanted to date Cho remember? And being Gay is an awful thing! I can’t believe you Harry! Don’t talk to me again until this so-called bond stops messing with your head.”  
“My fault?! If you didn’t jump in front of Malfoy everything would be fine! You wouldn’t look like a freak and they wouldn’t be stuck with you as a bondmate. Just leave us alone Potter, we don’t want anything to do with Slytherin’s whore!”  
And with that both of them left, stomping their way out of the infirmary and out of Harry’s life. He was officially done with them. He wasn’t going to forgive them, not this time. He gave them a chance and they ruined it. He was done.

Next to him Malfoy was staring with his mouth open.

“Potter, I told you on our first day, you don’t want to make friends with the wrong sort. Those two, they are definitely the wrong sort.”

Harry snorted and then just started laughing until he started crying again. When would his pain end? Hasn’t he suffered enough?

“Rest Potter, I’ll wake you when it’s time for your next treatment.”

Harry looked over at Malfoy and just gave him a small watery smile. Then he huddled in bed and fell asleep. ‘_At least Malfoy is no longer being a berk… Maybe this bond does have a chance._’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all feedback is appreciated!!


	5. Acquaintances at least?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new re-written chapter as I didn't like the original one I posted. Hopefully it still works for you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'thoughts'_  
*Flashbacks*  
"Speach"  
~parseltongue~

UPDATED CHAPTER!

After a couple more days of bed rest and salve treatment Harry was finally allowed out of bed and out of the infirmary. Snape and Malfoy brought him to Snape’s rooms in the dungeons where they showed him the guest room he would be sharing with Malfoy. It had two double beds on each side of the room and a window showing the underside of the lake, that part made Harry shudder.  
“Professor can we get rid of the window or is it permanent?”  
Malfoy asked Snape as he noticed Harry’s shudder and completely understood the feeling after hearing about his time in the lake. Snape looked over at Draco a little confused trying to understand why he would want to get rid of the window now when he had no issues before.  
“Precisely why would I try to get rid of a window that has been there since these rooms were created? You never seemed to have trouble with it before Mr. Malfoy.”  
Harry cringed knowing that the professor would realize he was the reason for it being an issue.  
“It’s alright, sir, Dra…um… Malfoy just noticed my reaction to the view. It’s fine I’ll get used to it.”  
Snape scoffed and just left them to it not wanting to spend more time than necessary with Potter.  
“Thanks for trying Malfoy, but I’ll have to get used to it anyways since we’re in the dungeons and I know we’re under the lake, seeing it just makes it more real.”  
Malfoy just looked at Harry and nodded trying to understand how it would feel but not really being able to. It’s the first time he tried to see things from Potter’s point of view when Snape got like that with him and he didn’t like what he was seeing. Snape didn’t even try to understand why Harry would feel like that or why it might be an issue. This just wasn’t right, was it?  
“Whatever Potter. The left side is yours, I’m on the right. Keep things tidy and we should have no problems.”  
Malfoy tried to get back to his old self; he didn’t want to feel pity for Potter, he didn’t think Potter wanted him to feel pity either. He walked to his bed and laid back picking up a book from his night table and pretended to read while really watching Potter. Harry on the other hand saw that his trunk and all his stuff was brought from the tower, he made sure everything was there and that his most important items: the marauders map, the invisibility cloak, his photo album and his broom were where they were supposed to be. Those items were in the right place, but he did notice something else missing and his heart missed a beat. His Weasley sweaters. Where were his Weasley sweaters that Mrs. Weasley made him for the last 3 Christmases? He turned to Malfoy.  
“Malfoy, you didn’t by any chance see some knitted sweaters around did you? Or did anyone have access to my trunk before it was brought here?”  
Malfoy looked over with a brow raised shaking his head in the negative.  
“We just got your trunk yesterday, I guess your old dormmates had access unless you have spells on it.”  
Harry shook his head, no he didn’t think he needed those kinds of spells; he supposed Ron decided he didn’t deserve the Weasley sweaters anymore, he was just lucky that his map and cloak were still in there. It was just unfortunate that winter was coming and he had nothing warm to wear any longer, those sweaters were his warmest items and he depended on them during the coldest season, especially since he’ll be in the dungeons now.  
“It’s fine, I guess. I must have lost them…”  
Malfoy snorted.  
“You mean Weasley stole them. I did see him burning something outside yesterday when Snape took a turn trying out his new potion on you. I thought he looked unusually happy. What were they?”  
Harry shrugged not wanting to talk about it, he tried to keep that numb feeling he had earlier, it was better than the pain he knew he would be feeling. Instead he decided to stop trusting people and figured Malfoy would be perfect to teach him how, the first step would be to secure his trunk.  
“Hey Malfoy, can you show me how to do some spells on my trunk? I just don’t want to chance this happening with more important things I own.”  
Malfoy looked shocked that Harry wanted his help with something, or even trusted him to do this.  
“Things to hide from Snape, Potter? And you trust me to show you spells I don’t know my way around?”  
Harry just shrugged.  
“I don’t care if you want access to my stuff, I just worry that if I ever have to go back to the tower more things of mine will end up disappearing and being burned to ashes. He already took my only sweaters and my only memory of being part of the Weasley family for a short while, but I don’t want him taking things that belonged to my father or my only pictures of my parents or anything else Ron might decide I no longer deserve.”  
Malfoy kind of understood that, even if he doubted Potter would ever get back to the tower, not with this bond they have. He got up from his bed and pulled out his wand.  
“Let’s get started then.”  
For the next couple hours they spelled his trunk to only let his bondmates and himself to open the trunk. They figured if ever they needed to add anyone else to that they could do so later. Surprisingly they got along, and Harry even thought Draco was decent at teaching; Draco was also surprised that Potter would listen intently and try his hardest at actually performing the spells.  
“What are you boys doing?”  
They were so involved with spelling the trunk they never noticed Snape coming into their room. Harry whirled around and pointed his wand while Malfoy just laughed at him, Snape just stared at Harry waiting him out.  
“Sorry sir, you startled me. We were just spelling my trunk so that others can’t get access, Ron already stole some stuff from it and I just don’t want to chance that happening again. Malfoy was teaching me some new spells to do this.”  
Snape turned to Malfoy who had stopped laughing and just nodded his head to confirm what Harry said.  
“Don’t trust your bondmates to stay out of your junk Potter? How typical.”  
Harry frowned and shook his head.  
“That’s not it, you and Malfoy are both keyed into my trunk sir. I figured I shouldn’t have any secrets from you if we’re stuck together. So far Malfoy knows most of my secrets; I just haven’t had a chance to share anything with you, yet, sir.”  
Snape just smirked and scoffed. As if a Potter would trust a Snape.  
“Right. I just came with your next treatment of the salve; this one should also help with the scarring.”  
Harry nodded and lay down on his bed, slipped his left arm out of his top and just looked to the right while Snape stood on his left and roughly put the salve on his burns and scars. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply to try and ignore the pain of Snape’s rough treatment. Draco meanwhile was trying to compare Snape’s treatment to himself with his treatment of their new omega bondmate and he was slowly realizing that there might actually be something wrong with the way things are going. So he went to Harry’s right side and just started talking to him.  
“Well, since you told me your adventures, and you plan on showing me the chamber of secrets, is there anything I can explain to you about anything? Like the wizarding world or our bond of anything?”  
Draco knew that Harry was raised in the muggle world, even if he didn’t want to speak about it at all, so he figured he might have questions that Weasley wouldn’t have been able to answer, or maybe he had questions about the bond that Snape didn’t take the time to answer.  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco and gave a small smile. He was surprised that Draco was being so gentle but he was also very glad that at least him and Malfoy have made peace in some way. Hopefully it was not just temporary due to the fact that Malfoy pitied him or something.  
“I’m alright, thanks though. When did you want me to bring you to the chamber?”  
Harry dreaded going to the chamber but he did promise Draco and he could tell that he was excited about the idea of seeing Slytherin’s chamber. Besides, Harry wasn’t sure how far in they would be able to go due to the cave in at the entrance, he figured he better remind Draco about that.  
“In fact, before we even go into the chamber we need to figure out a way to fix the cave in that Lockhart caused. I doubt you want to go through the small hole I managed when I was twelve.”  
Snape had enough of the boys ignoring what he was doing and of them not thinking he might want to see this so called chamber.  
“Maybe if you asked the adult in the room he may know how to deal with such issues. But I suppose, Potter, you’re quite used to doing things on your own without adults helping you… Now stop moving so I can finish this chore unless you prefer to do it on your own as well?”  
Harry shook his head and stayed still while Snape finished putting the salve on his face. Draco on the other hand just shook his head and tried to ignore the pain he could see in Harry’s face.  
“This salve will only need to be put on a couple more times; unfortunately it hasn’t been affecting the scars as much as I had hoped, but after the last treatment you’ll be fully healed and no longer have a chance of infection. You’ll just have to get used to having more than the scar that made you famous. Now it’s close to curfew, we have to get up early to discuss our scheduling and our future so I suggest you boys go to sleep. Your next treatment will be at 6, I expect you to be ready by then.”  
And with that Snape left the boys and went to his own room to get ready for bed, he was expecting trouble waking the boys up in the morning but figured he’d deal with that in the morning.  
The boys on the other hand just looked at each other and then shrugged, Harry got up from his bed and turned to his newly warded trunk and grabbed his nightly necessaries.  
“The bathroom Malfoy?”  
Draco turned around from where he was getting dressed himself, and just nodded walking out the room and towards the bathroom.  
“We get to use the guest bathroom, Snape has his own in his room so we don’t have to worry about sharing with him, just each other. Go ahead first and I’ll go after you.”  
“Thanks Malfoy, I appreciate everything.”  
Draco just looked at him, raised an eyebrow and walked away.  
Harry sighed, it was a start at least, he figured it was better than nothing, being civil was better than anything they had before. He walked into the washroom and locked the door, he knew he couldn’t shower due to the fresh salve on his burns but he didn’t like changing in front of people due to the other scars he had from his home life. He wished the salved worked better on scars because he would have tried to find a way to apply to his back. He turned and looked at his back in the mirror. ‘FREAK’ was spelled on his mid back, just in a spot where he couldn’t reach it, and he just tried not to remember how he got it there from his uncle and cousin. He changed quickly and did the rest of his night time business and left the bathroom to finally lay back down on his bed ready to fall asleep.  
“Goodnight Malfoy.”  
Draco on the other hand was just about to leave the room to use the bathroom himself and just nodded to Harry and left the boy alone. Draco was unsure what to think of Potter’s attitude and how friendly he himself was being as well. While in the washroom taking his shower he tried to figure if his new status was the reason he was pitying Potter and being so unlike his usual self. ‘He is my omega now, maybe I’m just feeling the beta attitude quicker than we expected… Oh well, it doesn’t matter, we’re stuck with each other and things are better with us getting along.’ Draco nodded to himself, finished in the washroom and walked back to their bedroom, he noticed Harry was already asleep and so quietly crawled into his own bed and passed right out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please comment!! Any feedback is good!


	6. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'thoughts'_  
*Flashbacks*  
"Speach"  
~parseltongue~

Harry woke up feeling like he lived a dream, he almost laughed and went to call up to Ron when he opened his eyes and noticed that he was not in the Gryffindor dormitories and that everything really happened. Tears started up and he closed back his eyes to try to calm himself down. ‘_Why do these things happen to me? Did I do something horrible in a past life? Don’t I deserve any happiness at all? First the Dursleys, then when I learned about the wizarding world I thought I was done with them but then all these things happened to me during the school year and I have to be sent back to the Dursleys to suffer during my summers too… Now this year we have Umbridge torturing students, teachers who don’t care and now I have this new bond to be tortured with as well. I’m just hoping we have a way to either live with this nicely or dissolve the bond, but knowing my luck… well I don’t have any apparently so.._’ Harry sighed and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and grabbing his wand to check the time. 5:30. He jumped straight out of bed and rushed to his trunk to grab what he needed then ran to the bathroom to get ready before Snape showed up. Harry showered and got dressed and made it back to the bathroom just before 6 and realized that Draco was still asleep. With wide eyes he went to go wake him up unsure how Snape would react to Draco not being ready, unfortunately he was too late.

“Didn’t bother to wake up your roommate? Were you trying to make yourself look better than him or something?”

Harry turned around to see Snape in the entrance looking angry as usual. He was dressed in his usual school robes and had his nose up with his eyes looking down at Harry. Harry tried to look him in the eyes but for some reason he couldn’t keep it up and looked down to his feet instead.

“No I just woke up late myself and didn’t think…”

Snape sneered at him.

“Of course you didn’t think; when do you ever? Get into the living room and wait for us there, make sure you’re ready for more salve on your burns.”

Harry nodded his head and then looked down while he left the room, he felt bad he didn’t think of waking Draco but he also didn’t believe he should have been blamed for it. He walked to the living and took his time to really look around since he couldn’t do so yesterday. He noticed the fireplace which was surrounded by bookshelves which were full of books; with a closer look he realized most were potions or DADA and even some health care books. The rest of the room look actually cozy as well, it was well lit up with the fire and the lighting and the couch was a nice deep green that matched well with the dark carpet. He sat down on the couch and got his arm out of his sleeve to get it treated and just waited for Snape and Draco.

Back in the bedroom Snape slowly sat down on the bed beside Draco and shook his shoulder gently.

“Draco, wake up, it’s past 6, you’ve slept in, it’s not like you to do so.”

Draco slowly opened his eyes and just whined a little before finally sitting up and looking over to see if Harry was awake as well. He noticed that his bed was empty and so figured he must be up and then looked over to Snape.

“Sorry sir, I had a rough night. Potter kept waking me up due to his dreams, he didn’t stop crying either. I don’t know what he was dreaming of but it was hard to sleep through his reactions.”

Snape sneered and just shook his head, of course Potter was to blame that’s no surprise. He got off the bed and left Draco to get ready for the day. He figured he might as well get the salve done as he didn’t need Draco for that part of their planned day. He walked into the living room and just sneered at Potter as he noticed that he seemed half asleep on his sofa.

“Wake up Potter. You’ve kept Draco up most of the night so I think it is only right you stay up all day so that you actually sleep tonight and hopefully keep your dreams to yourself. Now, stand up so I can put this salve on you and hopefully be finished before Draco is ready and with us.”  


Harry, who was not asleep but merely thinking, looked over to Snape and nodded his head meekly while standing up with his arm out, his teeth were biting his lip so that he could prepare himself for the pain, he kept his head down because he didn’t like the feeling he got when he looked over at Snape. He figured his Omega senses are starting up and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Snape on the other hand just smirked at the way that Potter seemed to be holding himself back from speaking out. He was starting to be happy with the way Potter was acting towards him; he definitely didn’t miss the rude boy who talked back. Snape quickly summoned the salve and started to rub it into the burn scars roughly without care.

Harry was trying hard not to cry, he didn’t think Snape would care if it hurt or not, in fact he’d probably want to keep it up longer if he realized the pain that Harry was in. So he sucked in a breath and just kept biting his lip even though he could taste a little bit of blood. He sighed when Snape moved to his face knowing it was almost over.

Snape on the other hand just ignore the pain he could see in Potter’s face, he knew that the pain wasn’t that bad and that Potter had worse so he didn’t bother with going gentler. He was just finishing up Potter’s face when Draco showed up all ready to face the day.

Draco noticed Harry’s face and his heart felt like it was ready to cry. He walked straight to Harry and just held his hand and let Harry tighten his hold on him. Harry on the other hand was even closer to tears just knowing that he at least had Draco in his corner and that he wasn’t completely as alone as he feels.

“Sir, are you almost done, I think Harry needs a break.” Draco was very worried when he saw the tears in Harry’s eyes. He squeezed his hand and just tried to convey that he was there for him without saying it out loud.

Snape sneered even more at Potter after he realized that Draco was on Potter’s side now. How typical that Potter was able to use some sad story just to real Draco in, he didn’t believe a word of it himself, he’ll have to remind himself to have a talk with Draco about the lies Potter likes to spread. He finished putting the salve on Potter’s face and then closed up the salve and turned to put it away without saying a word to the other two.

“Are you ok Harry? I don’t understand why he’s always so mean to you, like even worse than he is with any other Gryffindor. Did you do something to him before our first class?”

Harry shook his head and just sighed. He didn’t understand why Snape hated him but he knew that it would mean that if this bond is permanent he would always be miserable with his bondmate. He was just glad that Draco and him buried the hatchet.

“I have no idea why he hates me. I never even knew about Magic until about a month before the train. Plus my relatives locked away my books so I couldn’t even read some of them before classes started. Then during our first class I was writing down what he was saying, I was looking forward to the class so much because it sounded so interesting, but he thought I was just not paying attention and then asked me those hard questions and I just tried so hard but nothing I did was good enough so I just gave up. Nothing I do will be good enough for Snape and I have accepted that, and now that he’s my Alpha nothing I do will ever be up to his standards and I’ll just have to live with that.”

Draco just stared at Harry wide eyed. He never knew that Harry wasn’t raised knowing about their world; he assumed, like everyone else, that Harry was taught about magic just as most purebloods and halfbloods are. In fact, he wondered if anyone thought to show him the books that muggleborns get regarding their world and laws that are important. He was just about to ask when Snape showed back up and told them to sit down so they could discuss their future.

“Alright, I searched everything I could find and studied the potion that caused our bond and unfortunately everything I researched and discovered just proved that we are stuck together forever. Nothing; and I mean light and dark spells and potions, nothing will work to dissolve this bond. So this means that we have to find a way to work together and deal with all the side effects and whatever else this will cause. To start with, Potter, since you have to always be around one of us, you will be taking the same classes as Draco and eating at the Slytherin table. Basically you are now considered an honorary Slytherin. I already spoke to the rest of the Slytherins and they are aware of this and the fact that you are considered our bondmate. McGonagall spoke to the Gryffindors so they are also aware of your situation. Any questions so far?”

Harry was a little shocked and disappointed that this meant he couldn’t keep the classes he had with his friends. Then he remembered that he had no friends at this time so it wouldn’t matter. So he figured he’d ask about other concerns he had.

“Ummm… What about the classes I haven’t been taking yet? Draco is in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes while I was in Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. So I guess this means I’m dropping Divination, which I don’t mind and since Draco is also in Care we should be fine there but the other two courses I have no clue about.”

“You’ll obviously have to work hard to catch up to the rest of the class. Draco can help you when he has time, but you’ll just have to study hard on your own and hopefully you can understand most of it on your own.”

Harry nodded, he figured it would be something like that. Then he thought of something he was really worried that he’d have to stop.

“Right. What about quidditch? Am I still allowed to play? And what about spending time with other Gryffindors that may still want to see me?”

Snape snorted and just rolled his eyes. Typical that quidditch is more important than anything to these kids, he wondered how he would deal being stuck with them and their quidditch obsession.

“Clearly you won’t be allowed to play quidditch. As an Omega we, meaning your Beta and Alpha, won’t be able to deal with you being in that kind of danger. You’ll have to tell your team that due to your condition you won’t be playing any longer. As for your fellow Gryffindors, it’s up to you and Draco if you get to see them or not.”

Draco noticed Harry’s face drop when he was told he couldn’t play quidditch. He knew how much that game meant to him and having him off the team will be very very hard on him.

“Can Harry fly with the Slytherin team during practices at least? As for spending time with Gryffindors, I’m sure we can manage something for you Harry, I don’t want you to be without your friends, but hopefully you’ll also make friends with the Slytherins. And I’ll definitely help you with both classes, we’ll talk to the teachers and see if they can assign you the work we did in third year and such.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and squeezed it. He was so grateful that Draco was there and helping him. He was sad about not playing Quidditch but it’s mostly the flying he would miss. The help for classes and his advice on making friends will also hopefully help him settle in his new place as a Slytherin.

“If the rest of the team is fine with it I don’t care, he has to be there with you anyways. Now, for potions I am no longer allowed to assess you, the headmaster is afraid that I’ll play favorites with the both of you so what will happen is you will still learn from me and do the same work as everyone else but someone else will grade you, for the practical part of the lessons you both will work together when it’s partnered work and someone else will examine it when class is over. You may just have to wait some time before getting your results compared to everyone else.”

Harry snorted when it was mentioned that Snape would play favorites. Like that would be something new considering his way during Gryffindor and Slytherin classes. He’d love to see Snape play favorites with him in a positive way, but doubt that even with him being his Alpha it would ever happen.

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand in warning; he didn’t want to anger Snape any more than he usually is. Especially since he’s already so against everything Harry does. He did wonder if their so called Alpha will be spending any time with them other than in class.

“That makes sense. Now, what about you? When will you spend time with us as our Alpha? I mean Harry and I will be spending most of our days together so there’s no worries there but we need to get used to you as well don’t we?”

This was something that both Snape and Harry were in agreement that it was not necessary. They both didn’t want to spend time together. Harry, because he didn’t want to be insulted constantly; Snape, because he doesn’t want to spend time with a pain like Harry. It was one thing they could both be happy to be without.

“We’ll see. Now I need to speak with you Draco, Potter you can go into your room and start catching up on all the classes you missed.”

Harry nodded and let go of Draco’s hand and just walked to back to his room where he looked for all the work he missed. He didn’t have much thankfully since he did some while stuck in the hospital wing, but he still had some left so he got to it.

Meanwhile Snape sat beside Draco and just looked at him sadly.

“Potter got to you didn’t he? You pity him or something, and you believed all his lies about his so called adventures. I wanted to talk to you about that because I don’t want you played by him. Those so called adventures are all lies, Dumbledore reassured all us teachers that Potter, Granger and Weasley were never in any danger and that he was there with them the whole time. He just lets them get away with lying about what happened because he likes the stories they come up with.”

“What? But they’re so detailed and specific and he has scars that go with what he says. I mean, I’ve heard some people lie before and usually they can’t keep their stories straight, but these events that Harry has gone through are very well thought out if they’re not real.”

“I’m only telling you what Dumbledore has told us and there’s no reason for Dumbledore to lie to his staff. Just take this into consideration when you deal with Potter, us staff know him as a liar and an exaggerator.”

Nodding his head, Draco got up from the sofa and just decided he needed to go think about this.

“Is it ok if I go for a walk? I need to think this through.”

“Fine, I’ll stay here and work on grading some essays while Potter is working on his homework. Don’t stay out too late.”

With that Draco left their rooms and Snape sat at his desk getting some essays to work on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any comments and feedback is appreciated!


	7. Back to the Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Personal life was a mess and I just couldn't get back into writing.  
Things will be better now as writing will be part of my own therapy so hopefully I can remember the story I wanted originally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'thoughts'_  
*Flashbacks*  
"Speech"  
~parseltongue~

Harry finished his homework pretty fast seeing as how he did most while stuck in the infirmary. He did take the time to reread whatever he missed out on but he figured he understood things pretty well so far. He packed everything away and looked at the time and was surprised it was close to lunch, and still Draco hasn’t come back. He wondered what Snape has told him then figured he was probably helping Snape with potions since he enjoyed that. He decided to go look for him. Leaving their room he started to smell some sort of potion so he decided to follow his nose. He ended up at a room that Snape had told him never to disturb. He figured the others must be in there making a potion or something so he decided to make lunch for everyone.  
Walking into the kitchen he checked to see what he could make and noticed that the place was pretty much empty. He decided he wanted to make his special steak tacos so called for an elf and asked for all the ingredients he would need.

He hummed while cooking, feeling himself a little as he is so used to cooking for the Dursleys’, he also figured the need he felt to cook for his bondmates was part of his omega coming out a little. He didn’t mind so much though seeing as how he basically lived that way every summer anyways, and hopefully his new ‘family’ won’t be so physical with him.

He was just finishing up when the outside door opened and Draco came in looking half angry and half unsure. Then the other door opened and Snape came out with his nose in the air as if trying to figure out where the smell came from.

“I thought you were both busy with potions so I figured I’d get lunch going for everyone. I just finished if you guys are hungry?”

Harry was a little unsure if the other two would even want to try food he made but he just had this feeling that he should make sure his beta and alpha got fed. He knew the potion in him was causing that feeling but it felt like second nature to do this and he was one to follow his instincts. Now if only the other two followed theirs.

Draco and Snape looked at him in surprise, not expecting Harry to be cooking never mind for them.

“Potter, poisoning us won’t help your situation, besides, we have house elves to feed us when we’re hungry, no need to try your luck considering how good you are at potions…” Snape sneered looking over what Potter supposedly cooked. It looked good, that just made him think Potter had no hand in it and that the elves made it under his orders.

“I’m not trying to poison anyone, I… I cook all the time at home so it’s no big deal cooking for us. Besides, I was going to eat with you as well… if you didn’t mind.”

Harry sat at the table and made his own taco, unknowingly showing Draco how to make a taco as he’s never had anything like it. Draco followed along and took a bite after Harry.

“Mmmm, professor, you have to try this. It’s actually quite delicious. Thank you Potter.”

Harry smiled widely at Draco glad that at least one of them likes his cooking. He thought it tasted quite alright himself, and hoped that Snape would at least try it.  
Snape sat down beside Draco and made himself a taco as well before glaring at Harry and then trying it out.

“Why is it you can cook but you can’t make potions Potter? Or did you just get the elves to make this for you?”

Harry cringed. At least it meant he liked his cooking but there was no way potions was the same to him and he should have known that Snape wouldn’t believe in him.

“I guess to me cooking is just mixing things that I know the taste of so I know what the outcome will likely be. But with potions, I’m just more confused on what the ingredients will become and what can and cannot mix and how the way ingredients are cut or how the potion is stirred changes everything. It’s so complicated and I always feel like I missed something. As for the elves, all I asked them for was the ingredients to be able to cook this.”

Harry kept his head down when he spoke. He knew that both Snape and Malfoy had a passion for potions so he didn’t want anything that he said to be seen as an insult or something. Snape sneered while Malfoy just looked confused.

“If you read all the books that were listed on your booklist in first year maybe you wouldn’t be so lost now. Plus all the extra reading that you could have done in between classes. You are the one that showed up unprepared starting the first class.”

Snape got up and left without finishing his supper and went back to his potions lab. Malfoy had just finished his last bite and looked over at Harry.

“Potter, why didn’t you try harder in potions? Everyone else at least reads the prerequisite books before they enter the classrooms. It seemed you were at least prepared for the other classes we had.”

Harry just looked surprised. More books? What? He thought back to when he and Hagrid did the first year shopping and realized that Hagrid was the one that told him what books he needed. So he got up and ran to their room and started going through his trunk to find his first year supply list. Malfoy was left behind at the dinner table with a shocked look on his face wondering what he said. So he got up and followed Harry to their room only to find Harry sitting on his bed with the list in his hands and tears falling from his eyes.

“Harry?”

“There was a whole other side to the list. Hagrid…well it’s not just his fault… I should have noticed it too. I guess I was just so excited about all of it. I had just found out I was a wizard and that there was this whole other world that I could be part of… I just wanted somewhere to belong… But of course even here I had to be a freak… And then when I was sent back home the Dursleys' locked all my things in the cupboard and so I couldn't even read what I did buy at Diagon Alley...”  
Draco was so shocked to hear Harry say that, and then Harry broke down even more and just cried so hard that Draco didn’t know what to do. He took a step back and walked into Snape. He turned around to talk to him but saw his face and realized that Snape was thinking Harry was faking it again.

“Sev… Stop. Take a look at how you feel inside. Try and feel his feelings. This is real. He is not just exaggerating.”

Snape took a look at Draco and sneered some more but did close his eyes to see how he felt. He realized he was blocking his bonds with them both so he opened them slowly and just felt all these feelings from both Draco and Potter. At first it was a little overwhelming but eventually he got control and semi blocked them both only to try to feel Potter’s feelings alone. He had to find a seat the feelings were so overpowering, but once he had a little more control he realized that Potter had so many feelings in him, all of them in such a mess he didn’t understand how he could even be semi in control, never mind going to school.

“Draco, leave. I need to speak to Potter.”

“He can stay, I don’t mind.” Harry said with a sniffle as he tried to calm his emotions. He felt embarrassed about everything he said and did and just wanted to be left alone if possible but knew that that was never going to happen.

Malfoy walked towards Harry’s bed when he stepped on something. He picked it up, saw it was an envelope and put it in his pocket for later. He sat on the bed at Harry’s feet then Harry sat up and just sat beside him. Malfoy decided to hold his hand.

“Potter, what do you mean Hagrid missed half the list?”

Snape seemed really confused. He specifically remembered the Headmaster had told him that McGonagall was the one that did the home visit to Potter. He also said that McGonagall reassured him that Potter’s family was fine and supportive of everything. So now he didn’t know what was the truth and what was the lie? Who did he believe? The one who he was told is a liar and exaggerator? Or the one that he had always trusted but that he also knows that he likes to lie when it suits him…

“Hagrid was the one that picked me up when the Dursleys decided to ignore all the letters I was getting. He somehow found me in the middle of nowhere, gave Dudley a pig tail (Harry giggled a little at this memory.) and then we went to Diagon Alley and he brought me to the bank, gave the goblins my key and we went to my vault and the ‘secret’ vault for Dumbledore’s top secret item and then he left me to get my clothes at Madame Malkins and went back to the pub to get a drink because the carts don’t agree with him. When he came back he had bought me Hedwig, my owl, and then we went to get the books. He had my list, but I should have asked to read it myself instead of just following his instructions… It’s my fault I didn’t get all the books, it’s my fault that there are things I don’t understand even if I should have known I was missing something! It’s all my fault!”

Harry took deep breaths. Trying to calm his temper again so that he could continue to explain what Snape needed to know.  
Meanwhile Draco took the letter out of his pocket and began to read it, then stopped short when Harry did and just stared at him.

“Harry? What is this? What does it mean a cupboard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all so much!


	8. Draco in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed some things in the last chapter, but nothing that changes the story, just a few spelling mistakes and added words to make the sentences make more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'thoughts'_  
*Flashbacks*  
"Speech"  
~parseltongue~

Snape stood right up and yanked the letter out of Draco’s hand to read the address. He paled right away and basically fell back on his bum on the bed in semi-shock. Then he started to get red and angry and stood right up and stared Harry in the face.

“Potter? What kind of trick is this? Why would you have this in your trunk? It has to be some kind of prank or something right? Just like your father, aren’t you? Think everything is funny and a joke to play on everyone so long as you get the attention on yourself as you please.”

Harry stared right back at Snape with tears in his eyes. Snape grabbed the front of Harry’s shirt and looked at him closely. Harry was shaking out of fear and panic. He could feel how angry Snape was at him and he could tell that anything he said would just make him angrier. He was partially worried that he would get physically hurt, just like at the Dursley’s, and cringed down on himself to try to get invisible. 

Snape had blocked the feelings again not wanting to feel the sadness that Harry was previously feeling when he explained about the book list. He ignored the feelings that changed in Harry and so missed the fear that was currently being let loose.

Draco could see the fear in Harry’s eyes and could feel that both Harry and Snape were ready to snap in different ways so he decided to try and calm them both down.

“Sev, stop, look at Potter. Look at his eyes and try and feel his feelings. He is obviously scared and worried and just unsure of everything.” Snape still ignored Draco and was about to shake Harry for an answer to his accusations when Draco stood up and pulled him away from Harry.

Harry sniffled and curled into himself feeling unsure of everything and everyone and just feeling like this bonding will be just like being at the Dursleys and so he just laid all curled up in a ball on the bed and cried. He let go of his control and just let all his emotions out, mostly in tears, and just couldn’t stop himself from bawling his eyes out feeling like he will never find himself a real family or love or anything that he had always wished for. The Dursley’s were right that he was an unlovable freak.

“Severus calm down! He’s petrified and you are making it worse!” Draco pulled Snape away from Harry and forced him to get out of the room, leaving Harry alone and hopefully able to calm himself.

“Draco… You have to stop believing all his lies! He’s just trying to manipulate us by telling us these stories and making up all these pitiful fabrications so that we pity him and let him get away with things since we would feel sorry for him. Dumbledore told me that McGonagall was the one to get him and that she met the family and found no problems with them. So I don’t know where he got this version from but it cannot be true.”

Draco’s eyes got big and he looked down and tried to think of the feelings he got from Harry. Right now they were still showing extreme sadness and fear and he couldn’t imagine that being completely made up.  
“How can he make up his feelings now? Can you feel this fear he has? He was terrified of you and not in just a ‘I’ll get in trouble’ kind of way.”

Snape tried to open up his Potter bubble of feelings but his anger towards him just wouldn’t let him see the truth at this time.

“Don’t let him fool you Draco. I told you, he can manipulate his feelings. He’s a good story teller I’ll give him that, but he’s also a big liar.”

With that, Snape walked away and locked himself back in his potions lab. Draco was left confused and alone and unsure if he should go back to Harry or believe professor Snape and just leave Harry alone again…

Draco decided that he needed to calm himself down in any way and just try to figure out what he wanted to do. He wanted to trust his bondmates, but he was tired of being stuck in between them. He had to find a way to get both Harry and Severus to connect somehow together, to find a link that joins them and that they can share some sort of passion together. He and Severus have potions, and the fact he knew Severus since he was younger helps them understand each other as well. But Severus has been against Harry since the beginning and Harry not having his books didn’t help things, but it wasn’t his fault… Maybe he should tutor Harry and see if potions could be his thing as well? And what about his story about Hagrid and his letter envelope; was that all real or was Severus right and he just made it all up for some sort of pity? What about all the adventures Harry told him while in the hospital… Were those all made up as well? Would Potter really go that far into making stories up just for more attention?   
Draco walked back and forth just thinking about the stories that Harry had told them, and of everything he knew from his own knowledge of the past four years or so. He thought back to what he noticed from Harry’s own actions and from the happenings at the school. He knew that Harry hated the attention he gets, he makes that pretty obvious, so that wasn’t why he was telling these stories… If anything he could see Weasley or Granger making up the stories to get more attention because they seem to like to shine they get when they’re with Harry… But why would Harry go along with the stories if they aren’t true? There was just so much he had to discuss with Harry before he could try to get Snape to compose himself when it comes to all things Potter.

Meanwhile, Harry calmed himself down and realized that now that he is out of the hospital wing and is doing ‘better’ that Umbridge will expect him to show back up for his detentions. Only problem is that he still couldn’t get very far from his bondmates and so one of them would have to come with him if only to wait outside the room. He knew they wouldn’t like that. But what other choice did he have? There was no way Umbridge would let him off the hook.   
So he got off the bed, wiped his face and prepared himself for more pain since the blood quill is still Umbridge’s detention torture item of choice. He realized that now that he has to stay here he won’t be getting the usual treatment with the solution of Murtlap Essence that Hermione has been getting him. So the pain will be just worse than usual now. He’s used to it he supposed, pain is nothing new; physical or emotional or whatever else he gets. He took a deep breath, ignored his feelings and walked out the room running into Draco.

“Oh, Draco, perfect! I need your help. Umbridge has me in detention every day until she says I learned my lesson. I got a break when I was hospitalized but if I don’t show up now she might just make things worse.”

Draco just froze and looked at Harry and shook his head to get rid of all his thoughts then nodded to Harry.

“Right, and you need one of us with you… Let me just grab a book to read, I don’t think the professor would be a good choice right now. Are you sure you’re ok?”

Harry nodded and just stood at the door to wait for him. Draco meanwhile couldn’t help but think of what Severus said. Has Harry been faking his emotions? Is that why he can just turn them off with no problem or is he the type to bury all his emotions when he has no time for them? What else has he been faking?  
He shook his thoughts away again and grabbed a potions book and followed Harry to Umbridge’s office.

Umbridge opened the door immediately when Harry knocked on it. She seemed a little surprise at fact that Harry showed up, but was definitely unaware that Draco would be with him.

“Ahh, Potter. Brought a little company? I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy but this is detention, Potter cannot have company while he does his work.”

“Madame Umbridge, unfortunately due to the binding between the three of us, Harry cannot be further than shouting distance from one of his bonded mates, so I cannot be separated too far from him. Is there somewhere I can sit? I brought a book to keep myself distracted if that works for you.”

Madame Umbridge looked over at Malfoy then at Potter and just sighed. She knew that she couldn’t use the blood quill with any witnesses there to report her and a Malfoy was just the kind of person she knew would be able to get her fired.

“Mr. Malfoy, why don’t you sit outside my office, I’ll make sure to have a chair there for you. As for you Mr. Potter, you know the drill by now.”

Draco walked out and sat in the chair that appeared and just decided to give his thoughts a break and opened his potions book to study while Harry finished his detention. He had enough thinking going this day and his mind needed a break, plus he had a potions essay due next week.

“Now, Potter. Nice try getting Mr. Malfoy involved with your detentions, or maybe you were hoping that I would cancel your detentions now that you need this so called company?”

Harry looked down and just shook his head. He knew it wouldn’t go well with Umbridge, he knew she would make a big deal out of it and just make his life even harder than it already is.  
“No ma’am, I just get in real big pain if one of the bondmates isn’t nearby and so I had to have one of them with me. If there’s any other way of doing this just let me know.”

Umbridge just gave him the quill and some parchment and told him to start.

Meanwhile, Snape was busy trying to understand the potion that Weasley created, he was analyzing it and testing it and just trying to see if there was any way to make a cure because he definitely didn’t want to be stuck being bound to two fifteen year olds. He knew he could at least be happy with Draco, even if it was a little peculiar since he knew him since he was young, but Potter… How could he possibly have a civil relationship with a Potter?  
No, he wasn’t in love with Lily, but he did think of her as a sister and when she turned him away it hurt more than anything else the Marauders could have done. But then she started dating his torturer and didn’t try to stop Potter from everything they did to him. That broke his heart even more since if it was him he would have done anything for her. When she died part of him died as well, because even though he couldn’t trust her anymore, part of him still loved her, she was his family. He blamed the Potters for having her killed, and seeing that face with her eyes in his classroom just broke him a little more every time.  
How could he possibly just forget who the brats’ parents are? He loved one of them and hated the other just as strongly, it was impossible to just let those feelings go.

He breathed deeply to try to calm himself, since thinking of them always wound him up, and decided to try to see if he can understand some of Potter’s feelings again. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked deep within himself to where the other’s feelings would be. He found and understood Draco easily, he could tell that Draco was distracting himself somehow. Then he found Potters… Pain? Why is Potter in pain? It obviously wasn’t Draco and he couldn’t be far from either of them since that pain would be a lot worse than this… What is going on now? Snape decided to go back to their bedroom and see what he could find because he could not for the life of him think of anything that could be causing Potter pain… unless… was he hurting himself? Wait. No… Sainted Potter would never do something like that… Unless it was another call for attention! Damn it. That boy… He just… And then…

Snape rushed out of the potions lab and walked quickly to the boys’ bedroom and slammed the door open. Then his anger just disappeared when he noticed the bedroom and the rest of their rooms was empty.

“Where the hell are they now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you!!


	9. Partially Understood. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'thoughts'_  
*Flashbacks*  
"Speech"  
~parseltongue~

Chapter 9: Partially Understood. Finally.

Snape was frustrated that his so called bondmates didn’t leave him any notice on where they were. He was hoping that Draco at least would leave behind a note or something but looking around their rooms he found nothing at all.  
He took a moment to calm himself and looked deep into his connection with the boys to see if he can feel where they might be at. But all he felt was Harry in pain and Draco feeling peaceful wherever they were. His Alpha feelings did not like what this could mean, but he knew that if Harry was hurting that Draco wouldn’t have anything to do with it so they must be separated in some way.

_'If they don’t show up in the next hour I’ll have to go looking for them. At least so far the pain seems like something Potter is capable to manage on his own, but I still wish I knew where they were! Those boys are going to get a good talking to when I see them next…'_

Back at Umbridge’s office, Harry has been carving into his hand for the last 45 minutes. He knew that Umbridge enjoyed his pain so he tried very hard not to show just how much it hurts. For the last 15 minutes she has been doing nothing but staring right at him, making him feel more awkward than anything.

“Well… I suppose this has been enough time. No point in making Mr. Malfoy wait for you all night. Now, instead of every night we will do this weekly so every Monday from now on you are to be at my door by 7pm. Hopefully soon you’ll learn your lesson.”  
She got up and opened the door waiting for Harry to get himself ready to face the world once more. He slowly got out of his chair and nodded to her as he left the room.

“Oh. Already done? That wasn’t bad, was it? I was expecting it to last longer.”

Poor Draco had no idea what Harry has just gone through. But not wanting to make him panic Harry just gave him a small smile and led the way back to their rooms. He tried to keep his hand hidden by keeping it in his pocket but he was scared his pocket would infect the wound. He just figured he’d have to wash it well once he got to their quarters.  
Once they arrived they found the professor standing at the door looking very disappointed in them. Draco and Harry looked at each other then back at the professor unsure of what they did to cause that look.

“You left our rooms without notifying me where you were going, you didn’t leave me a note or anything. Then when I felt Mr. Potter in pain I couldn’t find him. Draco, what were you two doing that caused you to feel at peace while Harry here was hurting?”

Draco first looked guilty when he realized that he forgot to let the professor know where they were going but then he looked shocked. He had no idea what the professor was talking about when he said Harry was hurting…

“Harry? What is he talking about? All we did was go to Umbridge for Harry’s detention…”

Snape sneered at Harry. He should have known he was getting into trouble already, but to get a detention so soon after being hospitalized must have been some sort of record.

“Detention already Potter? Are you trying to beat a record of some sort? Now, why were you in pain? Obviously you must have done something to yourself since you were under the supervision of a teacher.”

Harry winced and looked down. He didn’t know what to do. He’s pretty sure that he isn’t supposed to tell anyone what Umbridge is doing to them. He slowly looked up and saw that the professor seemed pretty angry with him and it made him unsure who he feared more, Umbrigde or Snape… 

_'Well I have to actually live with Snape, Umbridge I now get to see in class and once a week for detention so being honest with my bondmates is more important. I suppose they’ll probably find out anyways, it’s not like I can hide my hand like I can with my Dursley scars…'_

“I’m sorry we forgot to leave a note for you professor, I was running late and sort of rushed Draco to get to detention on time. This detention has been going on since the first class with Umbridge. She didn’t like that I didn’t agree with her about how I’ve been lying about Voldemort being back. So she gave me detention to keep going until she decides I learned my lesson. Although she did change it to once a week now that you or Draco have to come with me.”

Harry spoke quietly, hoping that they believe him and that they don’t think he’s in detention for any real reasons.

“Do not say his name. There is a reason we call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. All that explains is why you have detention and how Umbridge is taking advantage of her position in giving you so much detention… Why didn’t you tell another teacher about her detentions? But you still didn’t explain why you were in pain.”

“I tried to tell Professor McGonagall but she wouldn’t let me tell her the whole story and just told me to keep my head down and not to antagonize Umbridge. As for the pain, well, Umbridge has us doing something odd in detention… I don’t know if I’m allowed to speak of it sir.”  
Harry looked back down at this point. He knew the professor wouldn’t like or believe his answers but he had no choice but be honest with him. He knew things would be much worse if he told any lies and it was found out later on.

“That still hasn’t explained the pain I felt through our bond. Not stop avoiding the question and answer me.”  
Instead of answering directly he took his hand out of his pocket and just let them see the wound on his own. He figured this way they can’t deny he’s telling the truth and hopefully they can help with the pain and scaring that he gets.

Snape and Malfoy were at first surprised when he just showed his hand. And then they both growled when they saw the blood, both grabbing his hand and trying to see what exactly is happening for him to be bleeding.

“Potter… What is this? What has been going on in that detention?”  
“Harry… Why didn’t you tell me she was hurting you? I wouldn’t have let you go to detention if I knew!”  
“No one ever believes me, and since it was all healed by the time I was set to go back to detention I had nothing to prove that I was telling the truth. I had to have proof or none of you would believe me, even with proof you don’t always believe me…”

Snape and Draco both looked down at his hand and thought about what he said. Snape especially was feeling a little guilty.

_'He had to put himself in pain to be sure that I would believe him. I was the cause of this, it’s my fault he doesn’t trust me. I wouldn’t trust me with everything I’ve been saying about him either. What else has he been truthful about and that I ignored or just completely dismissed?'_

Draco on the other hand finally came to the realization that Harry is not one to lie, he may hide the truth or change the subject, but he wasn’t a liar. Which means everything he has told him so far were fact, his so called adventures and that letter!

_'There is so much we don’t know about each other, but that letter… we really need to get to the bottom of that, there is no way I’m letting him hiding the truth about his family at this time.'_

“Harry, I apologize for making you feel you cannot trust me. I understand why you feel this way and I will try harder to be a better Alpha to both of you. Now, as for this, how was this accomplished? She obviously didn’t use a knife or something did she?”

Harry was shocked. Snape apologized. To him! Maybe things will be better between them all now.

“She has this quill that uses our blood when we write lines. She has been doing this to a few of us Gryffindors and a couple of Ravenclaws as well that we noticed so far. Umbridge has only targeted people who have no guardians in the wizarding world. When I was first stuck doing this Hermione came up with the idea of Murtlap Essence to use to help diminish the pain and the scarring. Now I suppose I’ll just get used to it, it’s not as bad as I’m used to anyways.”

Harry mumbled the end of his thoughts not really thinking that his bondmates would care much in what he was saying. Snape and Draco on the other hand were very angry. They couldn’t believe this was happening in Hogwarts.

“Aren’t there wards to stop dark artifacts like blood quills from being used in Hogwarts? How in the world did she get around that, and to use it against students! Severus, I really think I should contact my father. I haven’t even told him about the bond and everything else going on. He should be aware of what is happening to us, especially with everything else that may come about with Harry.”

Harry shook his head and just looked petrified. Snape on the other hand was nodding along with Draco.

“Good idea Draco, Lucius will have a better idea of what Umbridge is doing and what she is officially allowed to do in the High Inquisitor position that she placed herself in. Lucius would also be able to help us in any other legality problems that might come up.  
As for your hand Mr. Potter, I have healing ointment that will work much better than Murtlap Essence. Come along.”

Snape walked towards his potions lab leaving Harry and Draco to follow him.

“Draco. Your dad was there when Vol; I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, tortured me after the tournament last year. Why would he help me now? Won’t he just take this chance to bring me to the Dark Lord to gain respect or whatever from Him?”

Draco looked over at Harry and saw just how petrified he was about meeting his father. He gave Harry a gentle smile to try to calm him down a little.

“Harry. Family means everything to us Malfoys and now that we are bound together that makes us a type of family. He may discuss things with our Lord and keep him updated but he wouldn’t do anything that would hurt you. Not only because you’re now family but also because hurting you would hurt me and Severus. You have nothing to fear at this time. Now let’s go see Severus before he gets angry we didn’t follow him.”

They both walked quickly to the laboratory and saw that Severus was waiting for them with a jar of some sort of cream in his hands.

“This is a healing paste of my own making. It will sting a little when you put it on but just for a few seconds, then it should numb your hand and hopefully heal it nicely after a few days of using it. Now, as for Lucius, he is a close friend of mine and he knows that I would stop him from kidnapping you for the Dark Lord. As for his status as a Death Eater, keep that to yourself as he is doing important work with this position. Draco, go ahead and start that letter for your father, I’ll make sure it gets sent tomorrow morning with my owl.  
As for you Mr. Potter, put this cream on your hand and get some rest. You will have a busy day tomorrow following Draco around with your new schedule.”

Snape slowly sent them out of the lab and into their room, giving Harry the paste for his hand and nodding to Draco he left them to settle for bed and went back to his lab.  
Harry applied the salve and cringed a little at the sting it first caused.  
‘I guess I was warned... Just didn’t expect it to sting so strongly…’  
He slowly got himself ready for bed, making sure that his glamours are still up and Draco couldn’t see the scars he has from his own so called family. After that he settled in bed and rolled away from Draco and tried to get himself calm enough to sleep.

Draco on the other hand went straight to his desk and started his letter for his father. He knew he would get in a little trouble for being so late with an update on what was going on. But he hoped that his father would understand that things have been a little hectic on his end and this was the first chance he really had to write to him.  
Once he finished his letter he put away his quill and ink and placed the letter in an envelope and set it aside to give to Snape the next day. He got up and went to his trunk to get ready for bed, saw that Harry was asleep so he decided to bring it all to the washroom outside their room to get ready.

_‘At least Harry was able to fall asleep this time, hopefully no nightmares tonight. I really wonder what dad will do. Will he send a letter? A howler?? Or will he just show up to discuss everything with all of us? I guess it doesn’t matter as long as it’s soon, Harry really needs some support seeing as how everyone else seems to have abandoned him to deal with it all alone.’_

With everything for that day done and a busy day tomorrow Draco was quick to slip into bed. Now to explain everything to his friends and acquaintances tomorrow and hope they treat Harry decently.  
If only he knew what was already told to the school regarding their status and what rumors have also been going around…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short but I just find that the subject of that chapter has been done and don't want to go into the next subject too quickly.
> 
> As always all comments and feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Thanks everyone!!!


	10. The Prophet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'thoughts'_  
*Flashbacks*  
"Speech"  
~parseltongue~

** _Chapter 10: The Prophet_ **

The next morning the boys took turns getting ready for their big day back. Harry still wore his Gryffindor robe even if he was going to be an honorary Slytherin. It’s not like he had any other choice, he didn’t own any other robes anyways.

They both came out of their room ready to face the day, books for the day in their bags, both trying to pretend that it’s just another normal day even though it’s far from normal.

They noticed that Snape was already gone from their rooms so they looked at each other and nodded, this was it, this was the start of their new school life. Harry was just shaking a little out of nerves but Draco gave him a soft smile and led him out to the great hall.

Draco was a little nervous himself. He didn’t know how the other Slytherins were going to take all of this but he knew that he had to stand by Harry no matter what. Then he was a little nervous on how his father would take all of the news, he double checked he had it to pass to Snape to send to his father as discussed the night before.

Once they entered the great hall the first thing they noticed was the stares. Everyone was staring at them and whispering to each other. They looked up at Snape and he shook his head, obviously he had the same welcome when he showed up. They slowly walked to the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco’s friends made room for them both.

After they sat down all of the Slytherins turned to look at them, staring at them as if expecting an explanation right there and then. Harry blushed and looked down, hating all the attention he was getting. He could never get used to all the stares. Draco on the other hand just held high and ignored everyone, getting right into his breakfast. When he noticed Harry was ignoring the food he nudged him.

“Harry, eat, we have a big day and you’ll need the energy. Just ignore everyone, they’ll get used to you.”  


Harry nodded and tried to do as Draco said, but his stomach wouldn’t let him settle enough to eat much but a dry toast.

“Draco, what is our first class this morning? Maybe I can just get started on reading ahead or something while you finish eating…”

But before Draco could try to reassure Harry the post came and with it came the Daily Prophet. Everyone looked up and grabbed a copy as soon as they could, Draco included. Harry though was not registered to get a copy since he didn’t enjoy the way they did the news like last year.

“Harry, don’t look. It’s not good. Oh Merlin, my parents… This is bad. So bad. They’re going to kill me…” This was not how he wanted his parents to find out about the bond.

“What are you talking about Draco? What’s wrong with the Daily Prophet now?”

Harry grabbed the paper and his face just dropped, he turned white and you could tell he was having a panic attack. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table and towards the exit, he knew Harry shouldn’t have looked that the paper.

Snape on the other hand saw Harry’s reaction so he grabbed the paper from Minerva’s hands and just growled. He was not impressed. Getting up he warned the teachers that Draco and Harry may be late for their first class. Then he followed the two boys out of the hall while the rest of the students and teachers were busy reading the Daily Prophet and staring at the picture on the first page, a picture of Harry with all his scars holding Draco’s hand and semi smiling at each other while at the infirmary.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Daily Prophet**

** _Potter, Nothing but Trouble?_ **

** _No Longer The-Boy-Who-Lived?_ **

** _An Honorary Slytherin?_ **

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Picture by: Colin Creevey_

Call me surprised but I got the strangest and most exciting news yesterday. A letter written to me about our very own boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, something that does not involve He-Who-Must-Be-Named but that will surprise you all when you hear of it.

Last week, a potions accident happened in the Slytherin/Gryffindor 5th year class. Unfortunately this happened during the making of the Binding potion, which as researched, has many many unexpected outcomes. Unfortunately for Mr. Potter, he has a saving people habit and couldn’t help but try to save Mr. Malfoy from the exploding potion, which caused him even more problems as this exploding potion affected them in a very spectacular way.

Now, for some background information on the binding potion; it binds things permanently in many different ways, depending on how it was applied. And when it comes to people, the potion can cause very odd reactions. For example, there was a witch back in the day who tried to use the potion to fix a vase that she accidentally broke, unfortunately for her she slipped and the potion went all over her hand. She went straight to wash it off but mixing the potion with water and soap just caused her hand to be permanently slippery as the soap was permanently stuck on her hand and never washed off.

This is just one example of what this potion can do. If you want more examples please turn to page 3 where we have a page full of different cases of the potion being misused.

Back to the main story, the letter I got was from two very close personal friends’ of Mr. Potter’s who were very shocked and unimpressed with the results of this so called accident. In their minds Mr. Potter shouldn’t have been anywhere near Mr. Malfoy when the potion exploded and they believe that Mr. Potter may have jumped in for no reason, causing him to receive permanent scars and an unfortunate outcome involving Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape.

In fact, the three of them are now involved in a permanent bond.

That’s right folks, Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are now stuck together in a three way bond. From what the duo told me in the letter, the bond is an Alpha, Beta, Omega bond and they already know who is connected to which roles. According to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger’s letter the roles are as follows: The Professor is the Alpha, Mr. Malfoy the Beta and our-boy-who-lived is the omega. That’s right folks. The boy who has been saying that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and that he even battled him, is an Omega.

For those who are not aware, the A/B/O relationships are usually a sexually involved type of relationship. Most often the Alpha is the one in charge, the Omega is the child bearer and the Beta is basically in the middle. Now there are more to this relationship than what I just mentioned but I’m sure those in such a bond would rather keep that to themselves.

Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger seem to be of mind that Mr. Potter caused this bond to formulate since he couldn’t help himself but try to be the hero. Now the left side of his face is apparently completely covered in burn scars, including his left arm and so he stands out even more with more scars. Even Mr. Malfoy has some scarring on his face and Professor Snape on his hands. But according to the duo who wrote the letter, if Mr. Potter didn’t jump into the explosion this bond would not have happened and everything would be extremely different.

Miss Granger even says that the accident caused Mr. Potter to turn homosexual and in her words “He was perfectly normal beforehand, he had a crush on this girl in school and everything. No indication that he liked boys at all and then all of a sudden he says that he has just realized he was gay but there’s no way he can be like that…” Mr. Weasley on the other hand just said “He’s now stuck with Slytherins, he can’t be who he was if he’s now the Slytherin ‘Sub’*.” (*We had to translate the wording that Mr. Weasley used as it was not appropriate for the public.)

Well. We can only say that we at the Daily Prophet don’t fully agree with the duo. There is nothing wrong with bisexual relationships or A/B/O relationships and we support those relationships completely.

We do believe that Mr. Potter is partially at fault. His saving people habit seems to get him in trouble very often. Plus add his disturbed thoughts and lies regarding the Dark Lord (see previous newspapers for more information) and how can we trust anything that Mr. Potter does or says?

Now poor Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape are trapped in a so called relationship with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Hopefully this means that Mr. Potter will be in under control and will no longer spread his lies and cause any more trouble for our ministry.

One other thing that was stated by Mr. Weasley is that Mr. Potter can only be separated by his partners for a certain length without being in pain. According to him, this means that Mr. Potter is now an honorary Slytherin as he has to stay close to his bondmates (who are both Slytherins themselves) and this was the best way to stop his pain. Mr. Weasley even confirmed that Mr. Potter no longer sleeps in the Gryffindor Tower, which Mr. Weasley states is fine with the Gryffindors as he is not welcome there at this time.

As claimed by Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley: “Harry is a parseltongue and has always shown Slytherin habits. We are not surprised that he is now part of their house. What does make this a little surprising is that he hasn’t fought it at all and that is why we are no longer supporting him as a Gryffindor. Any true Gryffindors would have fought this situation tooth and nail and would rather suffer than be a Slytherin.”

“He’s a traitor. That’s all there is to it.”

Headmaster Dumbledore had this to say to the school: “Dear Hogwarts, we have had a serious accident in potions a few days ago. Unfortunately, as most of you are aware, Potions will be postponed for the next week as Professor Snape helps Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter to recuperate. Regrettably the three of them have been caught in a situation that is, as we can tell so far, permanent and unexpected. Due to this mishap, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape are now bonded and shall share the Professor’s rooms until we can tell more about this bond.

At this time the boys are still healing and not much is known but from we can see Mr. Potter will be considered an honorary Slytherin and shall be no longer considered a Gryffindor. Unfortunately this will change some things for both houses but we shall have to make the best to get used to this new situation.”

Obviously at that time not much was known yet about the relationship, but the basics were announced and now we know more to confirm for your information.

We will keep an eye on this situation and keep you updated!

Thank you,

Rita Skeeter

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The whole school was so busy reading the news and gossiping they didn’t notice when the trio left. They just knew that Harry was now officially no longer a Gryffindor and that he was obviously trouble and a liar and now that he was a Slytherin he was dangerous.

The Slytherins were not impressed with the paper, Professor Snape had already told them all the truth during a meeting a few nights ago, so they knew that Potter was now one of them and that what was written was mostly the Gryffindor Duo trying to get people against Potter. Unfortunately it seemed to be working.

“This is going to make things even harder for us Slytherins. I mean the rumors were bad enough but this paper is telling the truth and making things public so now there’s no hiding from it…”

Pansy was not impressed. She knew the rumors, she knew that they were easy to dismiss and deny. But now, the Prophet has most of the truth and put them all in a bad view…

Blaise looked over the paper once more. Then he realized that Harry and Draco were no longer at their table.

“They left. I hope they’re ok.”

“Looks like Snape followed them. They should be alright.”

Theo and Blaise still looked worried though. Who knew how this affected them, the Slytherins didn’t even know how the three were dealing with this whole situation in the first place and now with having this happen they had even more going on.

“Pansy, what’s the gossip so far? What should we warn them about? I mean, if it were me I’d want to know what the school is saying.” Theo was looking at Pansy hoping that she knew more than he did about the rumors.

“Let’s just say that Harry being known as a Slytherin is not something the school is happy about. You know how they think of us; now imagine a powerful person being thought that way. I’ve heard the words ‘The-Boy-Who-Became-The-New-Dark-Lord’ a few times already. And the Gryffindors… They are so unsupportive. Most of them are calling him a traitor and a deserter, some of them are even angry at him just because they found out he won’t be able to play seeker for their team any longer. They’re all acting like he chose to leave Gryffindor for our house and that Harry wants all of this. It’s disgusting is what it is…”

Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Vincent and Gregory were all grouped together, unimpressed with everything going on. They had to find a way to support the boys. Slytherins stuck together and now that Potter was a Slytherin they now had his back.

The rest at the table were also in the same mind. Having been forewarned by Professor Snape they prepared to welcome Harry to their house, but having this happen they were prepared to help support and defend the three and their poor situation.

If only it was that easy…

Meanwhile, Harry ended up at a random stairway; he had to stop as the stairs moved before he could get on. Draco caught up to him and tried to catch his breath. Harry on the other hand still had tears coming down his face, you could tell he was heartbroken.

_‘They went to Skeeter! What did I do that was so wrong that they had to go to Skeeter? Now everyone in the wizarding world are aware of what happened, even if it’s not the full truth… Everyone’s going to hate me, and talk about me and… It’s all just such a mess and we just started…’_

“Harry, calm down, we can handle this. You are not alone and knowing the Slytherins they are on our side as well. Just breathe and relax a little, please.”

Draco was looking at Harry just full of pity and concern. Harry stared back and sighed. He knew that this would happen eventually, he just didn’t expect it so soon, nor did he expect it to be thanks to his ex-best friends... He sat down right there in the middle of the way and just put his head on his knees. Draco bent down and just put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“We got this Harry. I know it isn’t what we wanted but we can deal with this. And once I speak to my dad, after explaining everything, I know he’ll help us get the news on our side. We got this, I promise.”

Draco was certain of it. You could tell in his voice that he believed that he could take control of the situation.

“Boys, are we alright or do we need to go back to the infirmary for a calming draught?”

At that point Professor Snape made himself known. He was proud of Draco’s response to the circumstances, and considering everything tried to understand Potter’s state of mind.

“We’re good Professor, thank you, and thank you Draco.”

Harry was still unsure of everything and didn’t want to fully deal with the public but at the same time he knew that hiding would just makes things worse for him when he finally did show up. He took a deep breath and stood up with Draco’s help.

“Alright. Ready to handle the crowd? I believe you have Transfiguration first.”

Snape was feeling a new feeling regarding Potter; he had a small satisfying sentiment for the boy. It was not easy what he was dealing with, but it looks like he can handle it. Draco and Harry nodded and slowly went on their way, if they had looked back they would have noticed the Professor staring at them with a bit of a proud look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always ALL comments are appreciated!
> 
> I thank you all for reading/following my story :)


End file.
